


I Got What It Is You Want

by riots



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not really sure how they got here, but Himchan really isn't complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got What It Is You Want

Himchan would _like_ to think that they're subtle about it, but he honestly doesn't worry about it all that much. He could spend time worrying about his reputation, about what people think of him, but that time is much better spent in, well, other ways.

Like mapping the inside of Yongguk's mouth with his tongue, or categorizing the sounds he can pull from Yongguk's throat when he grinds into his lap just so. To their credit, when Yongguk had left the table, Himchan had waited five whole minutes before following him. That counts as subtlety, right?

He finds Yongguk in the bathroom, leaning up against the sink, well toned arms crossed in front of his broad chest. The lock clicks when Himchan turns it behind him. No interruptions, that's key. Yongguk waits, a crooked grin on his wide mouth, and Himchan closes the distance between them quickly.

They collide hard, Yongguk's hands falling to grip Himchan's waist firmly. When Himchan stretches up to kiss him, it's entirely without pretence. There's nothing chaste about how Himchan digs his teeth into Yongguk's bottom lip or growls into his mouth. Yongguk laughs in return, using his hold on Himchan's hips to pull them together. He's wrinkling Himchan's suit, and that's a no-no. After all, dessert is in twenty minutes and he has to look presentable. “Stop it.” He glares at Yongguk, biting hard at the line of his jaw in retaliation as he pulls Yongguk's hands away.

He's not really sure how they got here. They'd met through Youngjae, who'd introduced Yongguk as his new coworker, an up and coming producer, very talented. Himchan had been struck by the contrast in Yongguk's demeanour and his appearance. In the studio he was all business, serious and impossible to distract. Out of the studio? He was friendly and easy-going, quick with a genuine smile on his wide mouth. Despite himself, Himchan found himself smiling back, more often than not.

The smile on Yongguk's face right now is crooked and more than a little bit smug, but he lets Himchan pull his hands away, shifts them instead to pull with surprising delicacy at Himchan's shirt. “Don't be such a priss,” Yongguk says even as his fingertips slide up under the hem of Himchan's silk shirt. Before Himchan can say anything in response, Yongguk catches his mouth again.

Himchan would like to say that he's immune to Yongguk's charms, but Yongguk is impressively skilled with his mouth. He licks deep into Himchan's mouth, deliberate and thorough, and Himchan can taste the vodka on his tongue. They don't have much time, and Himchan is trying to keep that in mind, but he's far more focused on unbuttoning Yongguk's jeans and getting his hands on Yongguk's skin. Yongguk makes it easy, spreading his legs so that Himchan can settle himself between them.

When Himchan pushes his hand down Yongguk's boxers and curls long fingers around Yongguk's cock, he's gratified to find him half hard already. Now it's his turn to be smug. “Already?” he asks, tongue between his teeth as he smirks.

Yongguk isn't embarrassed, though, and the knowledge of that makes Himchan's breath shorten. Yongguk has never been ashamed of what he wants, and he wants Himchan. And that is a feeling that Himchan absolutely loves. “Must be your pretty face,” Yongguk says, amused, arching his hips up into Himchan's fist. His gaze on Himchan is loaded, and it's making it hard for Himchan to focus.

Himchan tightens his fingers and Yongguk grunts and jerks. “Just my face?” Himchan asks innocently. He slides his free hand up under Yongguk's shirt, across flat muscle and Yongguk bends to press his mouth to Himchan's throat above his collar. Himchan hums, pleased, and then presses Yongguk back. “No marks,” he says, wrinkling his nose with distaste. “I'm not a teenager, I don't want a hickey.”

Leaning back, Yongguk shows great restraint and crosses his arms across his chest. “Any more demands?” he asks, and Himchan can see irritation behind his eyes.

He answers with a quick flick of his wrist and a wide, satisfied smile. “Get your pants off already. I wanna fuck you.” Yongguk is pretty good at playing cool, but Himchan catches the way that his eyes widen and the corners of his mouth tip up. It only takes Yongguk a few seconds before he's giving in and winding a big hand into Himchan's hair again, kissing him fervently. “I'll take that as a yes,” Himchan chuckles into Yongguk's mouth.

Yongguk shoves his jeans down his thighs and then carelessly grabs the front of Himchan's shirt, pulling him forward. “Only cause it's been a while,” he agrees.

The thing about Yongguk is, when he started joining their outings, going out to the bars with them, he was inexplicably popular with women. Himchan was used to attracting attention, he's a good looking man, he's got a perfect nose. There must have been some magic charm to Yongguk, though, because he gave Himchan a run for his money. And Himchan, he's not a big fan of competition.

Somehow, though, while the two of them flirted and charmed women every night, they still ended up heading home together, drunk, hanging off each other for balance. One of those nights, when Yongguk dropped a very loud and drunk Himchan at his door, he leaned in and kissed him. There was nothing sweet or romantic about it. It was all heat and want and Himchan kissed him back without hesitation. What happened that night, and more often than he'd care to admit afterwards, became habit, and Himchan couldn't complain.

And he wasn't complaining now, not when Yongguk was feeling in Himchan's pockets for supplies. Yongguk knocks Himchan's hand away from his cock and turns around. “C'mon,” he says, meeting Himchan's eyes in the mirror. Himchan swallows, tugs the lube out of Yongguk's hand. He's suddenly totally aware of how hard he is, already. He hadn't planned on that. “I really want some of that cake later.”

Himchan snorts and Yongguk's reflection raises his eyebrows at him. Well, Yongguk's got his priorities straight. Digging his thumb into the soft flesh above Yongguk's ass, Himchan grinds against him. Yongguk steadies himself, palm flat against the mirror as he pushes back into him. He's always given as good as he gets.

Yongguk lets his forehead rest against the mirror for a second and Himchan quickly slicks up his fingers. “Really? You're thinking about dessert right now?” Himchan doesn't give him a chance to reply, though. He kicks Yongguk's feet further apart and pushes a finger in with no preamble. Yongguk's back arches and he groans, mouth falling open.

“Not anymore,” he pants. Himchan grins. It's one of his favourite things, he thinks, the quiet way Yongguk moans and works back against Himchan's hand. He doesn't take much time stretching Yongguk, he knows he likes it a bit rough, he likes the main event. That doesn't mean he doesn't pause once or twice to twist his fingers just so, watching Yongguk bite his lip and try not to shout. It's criminally hot.

Himchan unbuttons his slacks in a hurry, rolling the condom on, and when he pushes in in one smooth thrust, Yongguk gasps, his back bowing as his head tips back. “Fuck,” he mutters, hands scrabbling for purchase on the sink's edge.

Grabbing a handful of Yongguk's shirt, Himchan lays his forehead against Yongguk's back. Neither of them waste time with gentle or easy. Yongguk slams back into Himchan as Himchan thrusts into him. Himchan doesn't have breath for smart remarks anymore, his world has narrowed to how fucking good it feels, the heat of Yongguk's back against his chest, and the rhythm of their bodies. He presses his open mouth to Yongguk's shoulder and Yongguk reaches a hand back, fingers around the back of Himchan's neck, holding him there.

“Yeah, fuck, right there,” Yongguk is rambling, his words disjointed and sharp. It's fast and hard and Himchan's hands are going to leave a nice bruise in the curve of Yongguk's thigh. While there's a part of him that knows he shouldn't, he likes that idea. Likes the idea of leaving a mark behind.

He obliges Yongguk, fucking him with quick, hard thrusts, sliding his hand around to wrap firmly around Yongguk's cock. He is aiming to get him off fast, and he doesn't think it will take long. He can tell by the way Yongguk's breath stutters in his chest, the desperate way his fingertips dig into Himchan's shoulder. “Come on,” Himchan mutters into the fabric of Yongguk's shoulder. “Come on.” He flicks his thumb across the head of Yongguk's cock and he comes with a shout, hips jerking forward hard and his forehead knocking against the mirror.

“Ow, fuck,” Yongguk grumbles and as breathless as he is, Himchan can't help but laugh. His hips never stutter, though. He can tell that Yongguk is oversensitive by the way he squirms, but he doesn't stop. They only have so much time and he's so fucking close now. Yongguk exhales shakily and Himchan lifts his head, meeting his eyes in the mirror. His gaze is steady and Himchan watches as Yongguk licks his lips and smirks at him.

When he comes, Himchan bites down on the line of Yongguk's shoulder, doing his best to muffle his cries as the pleasure washes over him. It takes him a few seconds but Yongguk is pushing at him restlessly, and he pulls out without grace. His hand is sticky with Yongguk's come, and he grimaces, nudging Yongguk out of the way so he can get to the sink. “Gross,” he says. Yongguk laughs softly and shrugs, unapologetic.

Himchan cleans up quickly but spends much longer carefully fixing his hair and straightening his suit. If Yongguk hadn't cleared his throat, looking pointedly at his watch, he would have taken longer. “Come on, man, I want cake.” Yongguk still looks a mess but his eyes are amused.

Himchan takes a second, reaching out to see if he can't smooth out Yongguk's trainwreck of a hairstyle. It's hopeless, as usual. “Fine. I'm done.” He flashes Yongguk a quick, bright smile. “Told you we could manage it before dessert.”

Yongguk rolls his eyes. Just before Himchan reaches the door, Yongguk stops him and pulls him in for a kiss. This isn't anything like before. His hand on Himchan's throat is gentle and possessive and the kiss is sweet. When he pulls away, Himchan stares at him, wide-eyed and shell-shocked. “You were right,” Yongguk says nonchalantly, flicking the lock off and slipping out the door, leaving Himchan to stare after him. He suddenly feels completely off-balance.

If he was fourteen, maybe he'd call it butterflies. But he's not, so he won't.

Yongguk pauses, waiting for him. He raises his eyebrows at Himchan. “Come on, man,” he says, a broad smile on his face. “If we miss dessert, you so owe me.”

Himchan laughs despite himself. “Oh, you wish,” he scoffs, walking up to meet Yongguk. Yongguk brushes off Himchan's shoulder as they head back to their table and grins.


End file.
